Ultimate Spider-Man (2012 TV Series)
thumb|300px|right|Second TrailerUltimate Spider-Man is an upcoming American cartoon series based on the superhero character published byMarvel Comics and developed for television by Man of Action (a group consisting of Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly, Joe Casey, and Duncan Rouleau), which created Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and''Generator Rex'' for Cartoon Network. Based on the ''Ultimate Spider-Man ''storyline, the series will be aired on Disney XD in 2011. It will chronicle the adventures of a teenage Peter Parker and his attempts at dealing with his new abilities, his parents' legacy, and new supervillains arriving in the city. The series will involve other guest Marvel superheroes. thumb|300px|right|First Trailer! Cast & Crew *Drake Bell - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Walter Bernet - Mac Gargan/Scorpion *J. B. Blanc - Dirk Garthwatie/Wrecker, Paul Pierre Duvall/Grey Gargolye, Dane Whitman/Black Knight, Heimdall, Remy Lebau/Gambit *Brian Bloom - Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil *Steven Blum - Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Flash Thompson, Dr. Michael Morbius/Morbius *Trev Broudy - Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America, *Clancy Brown - Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Erik Lensherr/Magneto. George Stacy *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Amora/Enchantress, Silver Sable *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy *Cam Clarke - Thor Odinson/Thor, Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Jack Hammer/Weasel *Scott Cleverdon - Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Elizabeth Daily - Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird *Grey DeLisle - Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp, Besty Braddock/Psylocke, Betty Brant, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Sif *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/The Juggernaut, Hammerhead, Kenny "Kong" McFarlane, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Hercules *Benjamin Diskin - Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball, Harry Osborn *Peter Dobson - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Robin Atkin Downes - Dr. Bruce Banner, Quinten Beck/Mysterio, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, Scott Summers/Cyclops *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage/Power Man, Kl'rt/Super-Skrull, Randy Robertson *Quinton Flynn - Johnny Storm/The Human Torch, Eddie Brock/Venom, Ned Leeds, Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Arcade *Clark Gregg - Agent/Principal Phil Coulson *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Molly Hagan - Jean Grey, Maria Hill *Mark Hamill - Arkady Rosovich/Omega Red, Rodreck Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Terri Hawkes - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Dr. Karla Sofen/Moonstone *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper *James Horan - Dr. Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Ultron *Tricia Helfer - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Herman Schultz/Shocker *Peter Jessop - Victor Shade/Vision *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, St. John Aldiryce/Pyro *Stan Lee - Stan The Janitor *Don Leslie - Nathanel Essex/Mr. Sinsiter, Dr. Otto Octavis/Doctor Octopus *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm *Peter Lurie - Green Goblin, The Hulk, Bullseye, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino, Victor Creed/Sabertooth, Fred Dukes/Blob, Dominic Petros/Avalanche *Erin Matthews - Anna Marie-Lebau/Gambit *Vannesa Marshall - Mary Jane Watson, Natasha Romonov/Black Widow, Betty Ross/She Hulk, Jean DeWolff *Chi McBride - Nick Fury *Danica McKellar - Suasn Storm/Invisble Woman, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier, En Saba Nur/Apocaylpse *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Mark Raxton/Molten Man *Adrian Pasdar - Anthony "Tony" Stark/ Iron Man *Khary Payton - Eric Brooks/Blade, Sam Wilson/Falcon, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, Baron Mordo *Clive Revill - Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom *Kevin Michael Richardson - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson, Henry Camp/Bulldozer *Tim Russ - T'Challa/Black Panther, Hobbie Brown/Prowler, Pitor Rasputian/Colosuss *Armin Shimmerman - Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *J. K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Keith Szarabajka - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine *James Arnold Taylor - Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard *Andrea Taylor - Anjelica Jones/Firestar *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider Woman *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Dr. Jane Foster *Steven Weber - Norman Osborn *Gary Anthony Williams - Dr. Elliot Franklin/Thunderball, Ymir, Dr. Bill Foster *Thomas F. Wilson - Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye, Max Dillion/Electro